


Curiosity kills

by Tyrelingkitten



Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: 31-days, Dialogue, Gen, One-Shot, alternative universe, themes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-28
Updated: 2017-07-28
Packaged: 2018-11-20 04:45:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 857
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11328879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tyrelingkitten/pseuds/Tyrelingkitten
Summary: Archaeologist/Translation problem AU - They found a mysterious door to the rumored Fallen Paradise.For the 31-days @ LJ June 2017 challenge.





	Curiosity kills

**Author's Note:**

> **Prompt:** from the 31-days LJ // June 19. Sacrifice. Blood and bones.  
>  **Disclaimer:** Standard disclaimer apply. Don't own GW and the many mobile suits series.
> 
>  **Notes:** It's been forever since I wrote anything at all, much less a ficlet for the GW fandom. So this is a more warming up for me.

“What does it say?”

 

 

 

“Give me a minute.”

 

 

 

Silence.

 

 

 

“Well?”

 

“Be patient.”

 

Silence.

 

“Does it mention anything about a treasure? Or the Fallen Paradise Atlantis?”

 

“Hush.”

 

“Duo-”

 

“Gimme a sec. Please. Translating these murals isn’t an easy five minute job, buddy.”

 

“Sorry. I just feel that we’re being followed. Treasure hunters have never got this close before. I just thought we better hurry up before they see us.”

 

“Be on the lookout then…hmmm either this is a partial guide to the Paradise or it’s--wait, that sign doesn’t look like any I’ve seen seen in the fifteenth century records. Fascinating. Maybe way back? Twelfth century?… ”

“How much longer, Duo?” 

 

“...Cat? No, no, pest?... Pest. Plague. Insect? No…I can't believe this. The D word is here.” 

“What did you find? Did you find the key to open it?”

Gasp.

 

“Oh... my... Quatre, what are you doing? Step away from that door, Quat.”

 

“Didn’t you solve the puzzle? They mentioned the key to the door, right?”

 

“Yeah, they did say that... But for our sake, let’s just back away instead.”

 

“Are you sure? What did the wall say? Hey! Why are you rushing?”

 

“If my guess is correct on the meaning behind that piece of rock, then we’re better off looking for the exit. Right now. Pronto.”

 

“Why? Can you please explain what you’ve just read?”

 

“Let’s just go before  _-they-_ actually come.”

 

“ _They?_  Who?”

 

“I’d rather not say their names. They have ears everywhere.”

 

“Duo. You’re not making sense. Slow down.”

 

“Okay, okay! The general gist I got is that this whole place is cursed.”

 

“You must be joking.”

 

“Quat.” 

 

“Wait, you’re serious? Cursed? For real? What exactly did it say?”

 

“I can’t explain it properly without the historical context behind these carved walls and doors.”

 

“So? Are we just going to run away from what could have been a major discovery in the world of history?”

 

“Yes-- Hey! Quat, no, come back here! We should really keep moving.”

 

“Please explain it to me, Duo.”  

 

Sigh.

 

“Fine. You know I have only studied the standardized form of the language, right?”

 

“Yeah.”

 

“This is a mix of the standardized form, mixed with local slang and a bit of--say early Chinese, maybe? I can’t translate the walls literally but the gate we had all these euphemism for something about sucking and death and some monster behind the walls. And maybe blood. Giving me heebiejeebies.”

 

“Get to the point, Duo.”

 

“Basically--this is, how some would say, unholy ground. Anyone who enters this cave is free instant meal. Of sorts.”

 

“But that never stopped us before. Remember the tombs under the terracotta planes? Nothing strange was there. Remember that one sunken pyramid with the supposedly cursed mummy? Nothing cursed. So why now? Isn’t the cursed grounds another old wives tale in this area?”

 

“Quat. Buddy, I love you and all, but trust me on this. We should run.”

 

“Wha? Stop dragging me, Duo-”

 

“Stop playing the skeptic, Quat. Did you or did you not see the stone guards move? I bet that’s what have been following us around since we entered this piece of shithole. When stone guards that’s been stone for over centuries start popping alive, you bet your ass that nothing in this place is just for show.”

 

“Oh, so you’ve noticed them too? Phew. I thought I was imagining weird stuff again. Pfft. Who would believe me that the walls can come out alive, right?”

 

“Quat, please.”

 

“Right, sorry, we should get a move on.”

 

“Gods, we're dead, dead, deader than dead. I should never have listened to your flowery talk about a Fallen Paradise. Should never have followed this mystery cave in.”

 

“Love you too, Duo. i remember clearly how you were eager to look for an actual treasure hidden in the Fallen Paradise.”

 

“Less talk. More running.”

 

“Right. Sorry. Which way? Split up?”

 

“Not a chance. Have you never seen horror movies before? The moment we split up, our chances of survival is negative zero.”

 

“Wouldn’t it be better if we’re just separated? We’re small and agile, we can escape. Hopefully. What does negative zero even mean?”

 

“Semantics. Not important. But you get my point. No splitting up.”

 

“Are they really following us? I don’t see them.”

 

“Oh hey, see those strange tracks in the wall and the corners of the floor?”

 

“What about them?”

 

“I bet this is the hallway where they crush their sacrifices to death and let their blood flow into the wall. I wonder what they need the blood for? Why sacrifice? Hmmmm. Fascinating. I saw the name devil mentioned several times though, but it might have meant something like a mischievous sprite darting between planes to have sexscapedes.”

 

“Duo, not helping.”

 

“Sorry. If there weren’t a looming threat hanging around our heads, I’d be excited to study this whole culture engraved in the rocks. Oh-- I see the sunlight--”

 

“Finally--oh god, no! No no no no no-! The door is gone!”

 

“Fuck! Those bastards! They must have triggered the gate again.”

 

“What do we do?”

 

“... I’m sorry, Quat. Hate to say it, but we’re fucked.”

 

“... Fuck.”

 

 

 

 

**-End-**

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
